


War is Coming E

by UshioAmamiya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshioAmamiya/pseuds/UshioAmamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle and Swanfire. After 1x13. Who finds Kathryn's car is Lucy Swan. Lucy is Emma's sister, they was found together and they grew in the same orphanage. The true is Lucy Swan is Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's daughter and she was sent with Emma in the magic wardrobe. Family. Love. Aventure. Secrets and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!
> 
> I want to thanks my dear friend Arwen, my personal beta reader for helping me with this chapter.
> 
> The history has Rumbelle, Swanfire and another ships. But for now, I will writing about my babys Swan Lucy and Emma and explain in the Flash Back how Lucy born and goes with Emma in the wardrobe
> 
> And in the title, E is for English XDDD

**War is coming.**

**Chapter 1.**

 

She is singing the Hi-5’s songs, no matter if she is a woman with twenty-eight years old. It’s almost midnight and it’s raining very stronger, so is a surprise that she can drive so focused and move to the beat of the kid music the same time.

She is so close for the family meeting and she is exciting. How is her sister? She wants to know her nephew right now. She saw the child the day he was born and was the first and last time. Always knew that someday her sister’s past hit her door. She imagines Emma’s face and laughs.

Something calls her attention. Curiously, she slows the vehicle to stop and it’s a surprise to find an alone open car. She looks her dark blue umbrella in the passenger seat and zips up her jacket to the neck and she gets a wool cap.

“Why we stop?” A little girl’s voice sounds behind and the woman flips to see her. The girl is sitting with a seatbelt and rubs her eyes.

“Mommy going to sees something. You come back to sleep.”

The girl agrees and closes her eyes. The woman smiles and she goes out the car, looking for some signal about the car owner, even she is screaming, but not answers.

“Goodbye surprise” Looks her cell phone in her pocket. She holds the number one and waits for an answer. “Hai Emma! It’s a long time… guess where am I”

 

That Emma don’t like about her job is weak up middle of the night. So, she growls like a demon to recognize who is calling. No matter if _that person_ is in the other side of the world, when she sleeps, _no one_ should wake her. It’s had been better an emergency.

“Lucy… is midnight.” Silent, she waits a reply and come back growls. “I don’t care where are… What?” The entire dream is gone. “Wait moment. Are you sure? I’m coming”.

With another growl, Emma gets out of bed damns it the entire world and she gets the same clothes before goes to sleeps. She isn’t in mood to stir her closet. Washing the face with cold water thinks calls Glass for help.

 

Lucy has cold and damn to Emma for tacking so long. Lucy understood that her beloved beetle is older that Lincoln, but that isn’t excuse for taking much time. Emma delay getting her curiosity grow (a bad habit that she didn’t understand where it out) and her courage to investigate for yourself and knows the mysterious car owner.

She pushes her wool gloves (she saw much police shows and knows the rule _always_ wear gloves), she enters the car and see a bag in passenger seat. Car owner is a woman. Opens the bag, looking for documents and finds a honey and lather wallet. Look expensive. Anxious, like she founds a treasure, opens it to find the identity card.

“Kathryn Nolan.” _Very pretty_ , she thinks looking the picture. Kathryn is blonde and has light green eyes. Lucy finds the driver license, the layer license and much hundred money. It’s not a robbery. “Why are you missing?”

The emotion is too much that she bits her lip, millions of possibilities for a mystery case, like the shows or the books she loves so much.

In the rearview mirror, she looks away lights of a car. Emma is close and she’ll kill her. As fast as Lucy can, leaves everything as it was and out of the car. Lucy smiles to see Emma again after so time and frowns to see her with a black man that don’t like for nothing. And is not a racism comment, he has _something_ that causes distrust.

Lucy is very perception.

“What the hell are you doing, Lucy?”

“I’m glad to see you again Emma. Been so long… I miss you so much too.” She answers with sarcasm her greeting.

“Don’t push me with your words game to reverse the situation” Emma accuses and points a finger. “You were snapping a crime scene!”

“You took long for coming!” Lucy justifies her life like a scolder child. “Also, I wear gloves. I watch CSI, remember?”

“It’s impossible talk with you!” Emma growls and remembers they are not alone. Glass is there too. “Sidney, she is Lucy Swan.”

“I’m her little sister” Lucy says with a smile.

Sidney has his mouth open. This gives a heart attack to Regina.

“I know, it’s awesome that a _good_ woman like me has a _troublemaker_ sister.” Says Lucy and Emma see her with killer eyes.

 

 

She loves the wind push her face while galloped like a professional. Her honey thoroughbred horse is happy for run free with her.

Both stop to see a dwarf beckoning her. She smiles to see her friend Grumpy. She gets off the horse with elegance and she removing gloves mount.

“Belle, in two hours you and the others should go to the Prince Thomas’s kingdom and you aren’t ready yet”

“Oh! I forgot!”  The horse neighs and it sounds like he is complaining. Belle laughs and pats his nose.

“Get on the damn horse and hurry up.”

“Thanks you _Dreamy_ ”

“It’s Grumpy”

“Not for me” She kisses his cheek and puts on the gloves again. Belle gets on the horse and goes away.

Belle feels again the freedom in the gallop. These little pleasures of peace after fight so time with Snow White for free the kingdom from Regina make her stronger, brave and unattached. Belle stills remember Council’s Avonlea demanding leave the war and come back home and married fast. She refused, no man take away her life and freedom, so she takes the choice of disinherit herself and said the Council and her father she won’t be a currency exchange anymore.

So, _Princess_ Belle becomes _Lady_ Belle, part from Snow and James’s Council.

She recognized the castle surrounded by sea. The castle is her second place like her _home_ , the first was and always be the Dark Castle, because both makes her feel like _She_ , without anyone for judge.

Closer, she can see James waiting her with crossed arms that someone can think he is angry, but his knowing smile in his lips, Belle knows he is funny with the events. Oh, insurance Snow was in a nervous breakdown for Belle’s absence.

“She is making mad?”

“You don’t have any idea. She is very nervous and complaining all the time. She was afraid missing Thomas’s wedding”

Ones of the stables boys close to Belle’s horse to take it. As Belle was galloping all the morning, she asked to prepare Antonia for the trip and so Phillip can take a long break. Phillip protests in horse language, but Belle let him clear the things are like she says.

“Say Snow I’ll take a bath, I’ll wear and we can leave” She gets off the gloves again and Charming looks a gold ring finger.

“You don’t go in the carriage with us?”

“My duty is escort you, not be yours chaperone.” She smiles with satisfaction and removes the bun. “Also, the carriages dizzy me”

 

The trip is long, for that reason Snow White use simple and white jacket and pants and black boots. In front of her is Prince Charming wearing a leather pants, grey silk shirt and a red wine vest top.

They are escorted for some soldiers, Red, Belle and Blue Fairy. The fairy is with them for caution since Evil Queen’s fall. The dwarfs stay in the castle for being charge and maintaining order during the royalty’s absence. That carriage doesn’t have walls, so all they can talk each other.

“You have an obsession for ride, Belle” Says Snow complaint for her friend’s delay.

“I said I’m sorry… you know how I love so much ride.”

“Oh, I know” Snow sounds like an angry child.

“You are impossible today. Why? Are you pregnant?”

Snow open the mouth with red cheeks, she tried defend herself, but for a reason don’t say anything and crosses her arms. The others is risk and the princess grunt for anything fancy.

“You think find a swain in the party, Red?” Having compassion for Snow, Belle changed the conversation.

“I don’t imagine someone want dance with the girl wolf” Says Red with a funny smile. “What about you? I’m sure you have many swains and you are very beautiful.”

Belle don’t answer immediately, she is thinking about Rumpelstiltskin accident and feels a pain in the chest. Snow is the only person knows about how Belle feels. “I don’t think so. No one call my attention.”

A scream call their attention and the soldiers give ordered to stop. Charming gets off from carriage and, with his men, release their swords. Red gets off from carriage too (she rides the horses) and Belle remains on her Antonia, but she prepared her bow and arrow to shoot.

Something strange out of the nothing and with intention of attacks them without mercy.

 

 

When Mary Margaret wakes up to prepared the breakfast, she doesn’t imagine the breakfast is ready and in the table or a child sleeping in her couch or a woman has never seen in her life eating in her table like part of the family.

She is beautiful and for any reason, looks like someone she knows. Her hair is like the chocolate, falling to the waist and wavy like Emma’s, in perfectly hairstyle style horse. Honey eyes so light that looked a little green… or is blue? Perfectly white skin like snow and her nails are painted red. She is wearing burgundy yoga pants and a green lemon man shirt.

They found visually, mysterious woman smile with energy and the teacher has the feeling that is a good person.

“Hai!” You must be Mary Margaret Blanchard”

“Yes… I don’t want to be cruel, but… Who are you? What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“I’m sorry. You were sleep when I came. Emma told me I can wait here and prepared breakfast. I hope don’t bother.” She walks to Mary Margaret and takes her the two hands. “My name is Lucy Swan. Emma is my sister”

Mary opens the mouth because of the surprise.

“You… you and Emma… I… I didn’t know.”

“Don’t surprise me. You know her; Emma is more reserved than painter from Victorian era. She doesn’t know I was coming, I wishes give her a surprise, but found an empty car and Kathryn Nolan is missing.”

Now Mary Margaret stumbles with her own feet for the news and almost falls to the floor, but she is safe thanks to the table that is close. She ignores the confusion and shock Lucy’s face, processing the news. Kathryn, David’s wife, is missing the same day the entire city knows about the secret relationship and now Mary is a hooker to the people’s eyes.

“You must know her… well; this is a little town, so everyone must know until dog fire station’s name”

“Um… yes, it’s a complicated history. Who is the Sleeping Beauty?” Finally is taking care in the child sleeping in the couch.

“She is my daughter; Syvone Rush… is a long and complicated history” Adds to see the teacher’s face. “And sleep a lot.”

The little Syvone is ignoring around for still dreaming. She has mommy’s color skin and straight hair and the same color that Lucy. Short, above the neck. Her little lips are parted and babble sometimes. The two women smile.

“How old is she?”

“Seven. She’ll eight in three months… but well, if we still talking, the breakfast will cold”

 

“What the hell do you say?!”

Regina is almost to break her phone in two just with _one_ hand after Glass’s news. Other Swan… like if one isn’t enough.

Wait a minute. Glass says the sister calls Lucy?

“Thanks Sidney. Keep an eye. I want know _everything_ about her.” And hang.

The mayor stands and walks in her office like a wolf on the prowl and trying keep her mind in order. Emma is the _Savior_ , the Snow White’s first born, is her only _blood_ daughter, its _impossible_ Emma has a blood sister. Regina investigates her, the Savior doesn’t has family and was in prison. How a solitary woman has a sister in this world?

Suddenly, Regina remember Emma wasn’t the only baby crossed the fucking wardrobe.

“What if _both_ of them have been _together_ all this time?”

She puts on the coat, take her bag and gets off from her office with destiny Mr. Gold’s Pawnbroker. Doesn’t take much time thanks she drives. Is parked in front and doesn’t bother to see its crosses a car while is walking to the store. The _closed_ sign hung in the door, but she doesn’t matter and gets in, calling Gold loudly.

The only person who answers for the mayor is Gold’s wife. She is beautiful, long chocolate hair, bright light blue eyes like two diamonds and porcelain white skin. In another life she was brave and stronger, now is just a _good wife_ says _yes_ in all her husband order, until Emma arrives and ruins everything, bring her courage again. The good wife wears a Scottish skirt, wool gray socks, high heel shoes red wine and yellow sleeveless blouse. Maybe they don’t be goods friends, but Gold’s woman knows her manners and smile warmly to Regina.

“Mayor”

“Mrs. Gold.” Regina doesn’t hide her angry in front her. “Where is your husband?”

“Is behind, but he can’t see you now. He is with an _odor_.”

Regina understand her words, she was a victim of the awful smell and her stomach still sick every time she remembers.

“Gold! I need talk with you now!”

“Wow, our dear mayor is not very happy today” A man gets on from curtains. He looks like a forty years old man, close to fifty. He dresses very elegant in a black suit, dark blue shirt and black tie with red designs.

“Has she ever been?” Ask his wife without bothering to be discreet.

“Mr. Gold, I’d like to have words with you _alones_ ” Regina says looking the other woman with hate.

“Okay” Mrs. Gold answers. She closes the book of accounts and puts her coat. “”I’ve been married many years to know I don’t want be between you two. So, I’m going to Granny’s for coffee.”

“Be careful _Belle_ ”

“Always” She gives him a kiss in the chest and is gone without says goodbye to Regina.

“Well, Your Majesty… What _wonderful_ thing does Emma this time?”

“She has a sister”

“The _Charmings_ work very fast to be curse”

“Don’t be a fool! She has a sister the _same ages_. Her name is Lucy and she is in the town right now.”

“That sounds interesting, but… What have I to do with it?

“Do you know what I think about all this? I think that Lucy is _your_ Lucy… _your daughter_.

Silent. Gold stop of clean a leather ball to her it, remembering his Belle in the past, tell him she is waiting their own child and how he has to lied in the prophecy for safe Lucy from Regina or the queen goes kill her. She was sent with Emma for the magic wardrobe, but… really they are together all this years? This isn’t in his visions.

But he learned long time ago the future is a _puzzle_.

“Your daughter or not, I won’t see her in the town. I want she leaves _now_. I have enough wit _one_ Swan.

“I can’t control the people here, remember? This is a town without magic. And if I could… Why do you think I please you? So _please_ … don’t come with your child attitude and _leave_.

Now is Regina’s turn for shut up. with angry in her eyes, but with an expression of girl scolded the Queen growls and gets out of the store dignity as possible and makes sounds the heels.

Alone again, Gold laughs so much that almost sound like his old imp’s laughter. Regina still is a child who pretends to be stronger than him. She is just a black peon. He just needs his white peon, Emma, wakes her brain and break the curse. If is true that his daughter is Emma’s sister, she can push Emma in the right way. After all, Lucy is Belle’s daughter too and he is sure that she is kindness, intuitive, perceptive and with a big imagination that her eyes are not closes at the magic.

His thinks goes to Granny’s for his wife and wishes has the good luck to meet Lucy Swan and knows if Regina’s right. But the ringer bell sounds, tell him someone is inside and he can hears child steps. It’s a girl. The light in her dark blue eyes say she is a person with wishes for adventures, privities and all the worlds. That look remembers him to _his_ Belle, like the hair too, the same color, but this little things has it short and limp.

She is wearing a green dress, with a coat the same color to protect her of the cold, black patent leather shoes, white tights and a hairpin in the hair. Her pink little lips are smiling until break her face in two, showing white teeth aren’t aligned properly yet and she is looking _everything_.

Gold can’t resist smile too, infected for her joy.

“Good morning, little lady”

“Oh Hai!” She is looking without afraid. “You have much beautiful things”

“Why, thanks you”

“But those puppets are creepy”

“You aren’t the first person who thinks that”

“This is an antique shop, right? I love antiques things, they have many history.”

Gold smile again.

“You look like a smart kid”

“My mom gives me know the world, I know many things.”

“Then you are new in the town”

“Yes… books!” She is happier if she can and run to a little antiques collection. “I see the library before, but was closed”

“My wife doesn’t open the Saturdays”

“I think is great works in one”

The ringer bell sounds again and get in a woman protected by a black coat and grey scarf. Her hair is in tomato hairstyle. She called _Syvone_ to the girl and scold her for disappear to takes her eyes off. “We are in a new place and we wouldn’t lose or I’ll hear Emma’s sermons about mothers responsibilities… _again_ ”

When Gold meets Emma, he has a attack memories and now he sees that woman and his mind remember his Belle was given birth to their daughter Lucy.

“I’m so sorry, sir. My daughter can be…”

She is in silent to see the owner looks her like she is a ghost. His exorbitant eyes make feels her uncomfortable and he trembled so much that she has afraid the man falls or swoon. _Nothing good for a man with cane_ , she thinks watching the object abandonee in the counter. Even his hands moved nervous as if wishes _touch her_ , maybe to know that she _isn’t_ a ghost.

“Are… are you okay?” She says half confuses, half worries and half fearful.

Gold takes a short time or an eternity, he doesn’t know, for reaction to hear her worries for him. He has many emotions, he wants cry, hug her, promises her they are together, they don’t be apart again and he is so sorry for everything. Gold can feels too Syvone’ eyes in him too, curious and confuses like her mother.

Lucy.

_His_ Lucy.

His _daughter_.

His daughter comes back.

And he has a _granddaughter_ too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai! I'm here with another chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry for you wait so long, guys, but... I have another histories (spanish) and translate to english is not fast and easy to me and my Beta reader has life too. Sooo... remember that, please. And remeber write a coment too to this chilean writer who works so hard for english languaje. THANKS!

  
**Chapter 2**   


 

   


 

“You don't have any sister, Emma.”  


 

“Henry, shut up.”  


 

“But Emma... Snow White and the prince only had you as a daughter. It's impossible she’ll be your sister... blood.”  


 

“Henry, I'm seriously, you say another word about my sister and my blood relationship, and I’m going to get angry.”  


 

“Although in the book there is a Lucy… “Henry still talks like nothing happen and she wishes punch to something. “, and she is...”  


 

“Hai Emma!”  


 

Granny's door is opened and everyone is looking at the unknown woman who suspiciously is Emma's sister.  


 

Lucy says  _hello_  to Ruby and Granny and she asks for the same from the day before: hamburger, French fries and orange juice. People are looking her while she walks to her sister, but Lucy didn't realize or she acts like she doesn’t.  


 

They could notice the difference of the dressing up. While Emma prefers long boots without heels, Lucy prefers high heels in her short brown leather boots. The blonde is always seen with her classics blue dark jeans and white shirt; and the brown hair likes using a blue dress with turtleneck, baggy top and bottom was molded to her curves, top and brown sheer stockings. What seemed to have in common is their obsession with the leather jack, Emma's is red and Lucy's is brown.  


 

“You must be my nephew” Says Lucy seeing the boy with a smile and she sit next to Emma. “Nice to meet you, Henry. I’m Lucy”  


 

“How can you two be sister? The book doesn’t say that.”  


 

“Henry” Another sheriff’s advised.  


 

“It’s okay, Emma” Lucy touch her on her shoulder. “He is meeting you and he doesn’t know anything about me. It’s the childish curiously.” Lucy is not confused about “ _book things_ ” because Emma was talking about that by phone calls and emails. “We were together when the people found us and we had the same blanket with our names. Then, they thought we were twins ‘cause we are I the same ages and we’re similar… of course, I’m the prettier and more intelligent.” Says ignoring Emma’s grunts.  


 

Henry looks like he is  _processing_  the history with much light in the eyes and Lucy thinks that he looks like Emma when she was an eighteen happy and believer woman. He opens the lips to say something, but Emma’s cell phone interrupted him. The blonde girl read the message, with tired and grateful eyes. Work signal.  


 

“Sidney has the Kathryn’s cell phone register”  


 

“You know, Emma, I can help you… as your assistant” Says Lucy while Emma pays her bill and Henry’s. “You know we work together very well”  


 

“I’d like it, but I don’t think so. The last thing I want is Regina complaining about favoritism”  


 

“Regina?”  


 

“My Mom.” Says Henry.  


 

“Oohhhh… the mayor with  _horns_ ”  


 

“Nice” Murmured Emma without worry about hiding her smile.  


 

Emma says good bye to Lucy with a kiss in the brow because her sister complain about lack of affection, she gives thank you to Ruby for the food and orders Henry going to school. She left then, leaving Henry and Lucy alone. The boy doesn’t stand up and is seeing Lucy with suspicious and careful eyes.  


 

  
_He looks like Neal_. Thinks Lucy hiding her lips to avoid smile or laugh.  


 

“Your blanket is the same as Emma’s but your name is writing in blue?”  


 

Lucy’s eyes open up and almost the mouth makes the same, but she in grateful her self-control is much stronger than Emma’s.  


 

“How do you know?” She asks with suspicious eyes.  


 

Happy with her affirmation, Henry is looking something in his backpack, for his loved book. The book that Emma talked to me, thinks Lucy exciting for touching the pages and eating the words. Suddenly, Henry shows her a photo about a baby with her  _own_  blanket. She is reading with surprise her own name and she is very dazed.  


 

“This baby is  _you_. You are Beauty and the Beast’s  _daughter_.”  


 

 

* * *

  


 

“Mr. Gold, you left alone your wife this morning”  


 

The man stop watching an old Cuckoo clock to see his wife watching him frown and anything can think that she is angry (and she was), but Gold can see a secret smile corner her cherry lips.  


 

She is wearing a blue dress (his favorite). It’s a dark tone, without sleeves, with a second layer with embroidery circles and long to her lap. Her high shoes are red and she has a bag with the same color and leather.  


 

“My apologies. I have much paperwork.”  


 

“You could wake me and I could make a  _delicious_  breakfast”  


 

“Wake you is an offense” Gently he slides his hands for  _his_  Belle’s naked shoulders, hearing her moan and relax the frown. “You are  _so beautiful_  sleeping”  


 

“You have to reward”  


 

“And what is happening in that pretty head?”  


 

“Lunch in the Granny’s”  


 

“What you wish” He kisses her front head “Just let me save some things; close the shop and we leave out.”  


 

Happy now, Isabelle come back the kiss, but in the mouth, and she goes in front to the shop to wait.  


 

Gold’s smile is missing when she goes out and leaves a deep sigh. With the curse more and more closes to break, is very difficult to be her husband with knowledge that Belle will going to be furious when she knows they are married in this world for a deal he made with Regina.  


 

Of course, Regina wasn’t sweet with them. She created  _Lacey_ , a teenager who loved alcohol, cigarette, parties and going to “Rabbit Hole” to play pool or fuck. All this was for hide the sadness for her mother’s death and her father’s neglect. Gold and Lacey had their first meeting thanks to Graham. The sheriff always used law minors as an excuse to take Lacey to the station and had her under his guardian eye and watcher for her. In a day pay, Gold met Lacey for first time clothed on the Station’s couch, sleeping despite having a sick face (for all she smoking and drinking) and her make-up was a disaster. Anyone can think that Lacey was an ignorant girl who just knew drinking and make a good sex moment, but when he saw Shakespeare’s words and she recognized,  _that_  made they had a meeting coffee routine in Granny’s or in his shop everyday in the morning and in the dinner. The people were starting to think that Mr. Gold was  _violation_  her (because she was sixteen), but the law didn’t do anything for the reason that they didn’t have robust evidence or because her father didn’t notice their dates. With the time, they were much closed and Lacey was stopping to be  _Lacey_  for be  _Isabelle_ , a woman who loves the books, ice tea, hamburgers and the dresses more elegance and feminine there (her complete name is Isabelle Lacey French). Isabelle obtained the full age and she confesses her feelings to him. A year later, they get married.  


 

Regina did not have enough with that. Before Emma’s coming, their marriage was in danger and he was the culprit. Gold was gradually distancing, going to more cold, locked in his work and his studio in the house and seeing her only in the dinner and in the bed if he decided going to sleep. With his memories back, he was feeling all a fucking bastard and at the same time, he was angry with the mayor. Wished don’t be late, the first touch he made with Belle in a long time was taking her right hand and say “ _I’m sorry_ ”. They ended up hugging and crying, refugees on the couch with the dinner cold. But they didn’t take care of the dinner, they were happy be together again. He was happy to be forgiven and she was happy he didn’t stop loving her.  


 

And now, he only can wish Belle doesn’t hate him when Emma will break the curse.  


 

“You are taking much time,  _sexy man_!”  


 

Gold smiles, mischievously for the nickname.  


 

“I’m coming,  _Sweetheart_!”

* * *

  


  
**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

The people are happy and clapping to the just married Cinderella and Prince Thomas. They were still with their wedding wardrobe. She was with her white dress and Thomas with his light blue suit.  


 

Cinderella doesn’t believe she can be happier than now. She is not more an abused  _girl_  for her stepmother and stepsisters, sleeping in the hearth and cleaning all their and the cat Lucifer’s disaster. Now, she is a married  _woman_  with a prince, now the people is going to do her things and finally she can rest when she want.  


 

Snow White and prince Charming appears in the crowd. Their story is much known in the entire kingdom. They fight against their parents for saving their kingdoms from their tyrannies and despite the oath of vengeance by With Regina, Snow and James still believe all will fine. The four are talking, but remembering the same time what happen in the morning with that stranger creatures and decided argue about it.  


 

All are busy with their problems and happiness that not notices the  _wolf_  is inside herd.  


 

Rumpelstiltskin is very happy, as a kid at Christmas while his eyes don’t stop to seeing his blonde prey. So naïve, she doesn’t understand with who is getting into until tonight. But his happiness doesn’t last much time to recognize Belle closing to the just married for gives her congratulations.  


 

As always, she is beautiful. She is wearing a salmon dress starting under her shoulders, leaving a lot of bare skin, a discrete but bold heart cleavage with little diamonds as accessory and he has much desire to inter his face there, lick the skin and play with the diamonds with his teeth. The skirt moves gracefully with every step she does and reached about her ankles, showing her white high shoes. Her hair was collected in a tomato hairstyle to shows backless, crying out to be stroked.  


 

Belle is the most defenseless lamb from the flock and she didn’t notice.  


 

The Beast walks around, he doesn’t want lost his prey and his lust. They are talking and dancing the same time. They must know. He has to do his work as The Dark One, but is difficult with  _his_  Belle present and wishes reborn the passion they had months ago. Even  _almost_  made him thinking about quitting his plan to be confined by Charming.  _Almost_.  


 

His torture was rewarded once Belle leaves Cinderella. Sure Belle does it for leave her enjoy her wedding night.  


 

It’s his opportunity.  


 

“Hello Dearie” And his smile grows to see shocked and scared in Cinderella.  


 

“What are you doing here?” It’s the only thing that Cinderella can say or does.  


 

“Well, I’m making sure my  _investment_  is happy. You know, mi part of the deal is done satisfactory” Without worried about her resentment eyes, he takes her in her waist and they start to dance. The people don’t notice about them or Dark One’s presence.  


 

“What do you want?” Cinderella look is worthy and he gives her points for that. “Our jewelry?”  


 

Why the people think that they can buy him with that? He  _creates_  gold!  


 

“Oh no, I want… something  _more_  valuable” No one lost the concentration to dance despite the dark and the tension. “I’ll take your  _firstborn_.”  


 

And The Dark One makes her turn around and he walks for the dance floor without worried Cinderella’s scared face for his words.  


 

Once out from dance floor, he can’t stop his imp laugh and without stop to walking until an obstacle appears. An obstacle with precious blue eyes nothing happy.  


 

“Rumpelstiltskin”  


 

“Belle” He said quietly despite his surprise to be discovered.  


 

“Mmm…” Without shame, Belle is seeing him from top to bottom. “It’s weird see you without dragon’s skin… or crocodile’s.”  


 

“You know, it’s very important going to the parties with the best clothes” He says the more naturally possible and lifts a finger in the air dramatically.  


 

“And you’re getting easier to detect… or it’s a gift developed while I was your maid time ago.” Crosses her arms, highlighting her bust. “What was your deal with Cinderella?”  


 

“You know perfectly,  _Dearie_  that I don’t talk with you about my business. It’s not ethical.  


 

Belle frowns, she doesn’t like he tells her Dearie. The same nickname he used with the entire world.  


 

“If you excuse me, it’s more desperate souls waiting for me and my guide.  


 

“Wait!” She changes her attitude in a second and takes him from his arms before he’ll disappear with the purple smoke. “I  _need_  to talk with you about something  _important_ … please”  


 

Rumpelstiltskin can’t say no to  _that_  face. That begs visual is killing him slowly. He takes her hand sweetly and, with magic’s help, they end in the most behind part from the royalty garden for privacy. Invokes a dark blue coat for Belle and protects her from the cold.  


 

“Thank you” She says happy for his attentions.  


 

“No matter… What do you want to tell me?”  


 

“I… I’m looking the best way to tell you and give me time to see you, but I have to take much travel and much work in the Snow’s Council and I don’t have much time.” Her hands are moving with nervousness.  


 

“Belle…” He is being too worried seeing her like that. “What is going on? You can tell me  _anything_.”  


 

“Do you remember what happen between us the last time we see each other?” She asked with the red face like the roses in the garden. The Dark One just can move his head in affirmation, he has afraid to moan or exciting about the memory about stay  _inside_  from Belle. “Well… had  _results_ … about  _that_.”  


 

He has to work so much to look for the double meaning about her words because he is working so hard in the memories to not take out his control. When he finally can understand her, his eyes and mouth are open without control it. He can’t believe it.  


 

“Yes, I… I’m pregnant”  


 

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

   


 

Lucy has managed to Henry give her the book. She is with Syvone in the pier, reading her daughter Red Ridding Hood’s story, how she meets Snow White and together found out that the dangerous wolf who caused horror in the little village was the same Red.  


 

“She ate her boyfriend?” Screams Syvone after know that Snow and Granny did to come back Red to normal. “This is to be traumatized”  


 

“It’s a good thing for infidel’s boyfriends” Says Lucy looking for the good side. “Nobody can find the death body”  


 

“Do you think is correct to say that to your six years old daughter?”  


 

“It’s an evil plan for you don’t have boyfriends… your father’s plan”  


 

The sound of high shoes makes Lucy turn her head to see who it is.  


 

Syvone’s reaction is uses her mother as a shield because that person makes her feel insure. Especially that red smiles  _nothing_ honest.  


 

Lucy’s reaction is thinking that person’s wardrobe is great. She loves her gray dress: elegant and sexy.  


 

“Yes?” Because that woman doesn’t say anything yet, Lucy decided starts the conversation.  


 

“Good afternoon” She’s still with that dangerous smile and she is sitting in a banking side to Lucy and Syvone and turn to see her face to face. “I’m Regina Mills”  


 

  
_Aahhhh… so she is Regina Mills, the mayor with horns_. Lucy thinks trying don’t smirk for thinking in Emma’s angry face when she is talking with bad words about the woman mayor. She needs stay with her poker face to survive this first round.  


 

“And I see you met my son” Regina says once she sees Henry’s book in Lucy’s legs.  


 

“What can I say? Henry is very close to Emma” Lucy notices angry in Regina’s eyes, was a second, but enough to Lucy’s perception superpower. “I’m Lucy Swan, sheriff’s sister… but I’m very sure you know that.”  


 

“Really? Why do you think that?”  


 

“Because I heard you hate doesn’t know the things that are happening in this town and the surprises… Or am I wrong?”  


 

“I see sheriff Swan has talking you about me” She doesn’t look anything disturbing. “But actually, I like considerate me as a woman who has  _everything_  in control… even in  _extern_  things”  


 

“I think Emma says the same… but you use more  _technicalities_.”  Lucy arranges a rebellious lock of hair behind her ear. “And I dapper you don’t like my presence.” Lucy did not reflect any emotion too. She knows the best weapon is the words. The words are double edged sword and the first down, game over.  


 

“I don’t want two Swan in  _my_  city. One of you two is a criminal… And I don’t want to know how the other is.  


 

“You don’t need to worry about that…  _mayor_. Because, unlike Emma, I’m a good pretty girl” Smiling, she crosses her legs with elegance, trying to level Regina’s  _regal_. “So, if you come for ruining my afternoon, I  _don’t_  sorry telling you that is a waste of your time.” Her smile grows and Regina almost lose the control and growl for thinking so much Lucy looks like the Dark One right now.  


 

Definitely she is his daughter.  


 

“Actually, you don’t understand…  _Miss Swan two_.” Without leaving her seat, leans to be close and Lucy can smell the poison get out from Regina’s red lips like the blood. “I’m not here with you for  _ruin you the evening_ , on the contrary, I want  _advice you_  go  _far away_  from the town… with your daughter.”  


 

“Or what? Are you going to force me to eat a poisoned apple?” Lucy smiles with arrogance. “Because of that reason your son thinks you are the Evil Queen”  


 

“Don’t use my son in this discussion”  


 

“You use my daughter first, so shut up. And this is not a  _discussion_. You are wrong, mayor… this is an innocent  _conversation_  between two civilized women.”  


 

“Of course, an innocent conversation.” Again Regina shows her smile nothing honest, but easy for deceive people, like a mermaid who hypnotizes the marines until their death. The older woman stands up and manages the skirt of her dress twice. “I just want to advice you. My friend is missing and I’m worried a crazy serial killer is around.”  


 

“Oh, well… so nice, but don’t worry, Syvone and I will be alright.” Lucy’s smile is so fake as Regina’s. “Also, I want stay with my sister for a  _long_  time.”  


 

“Miss Sw-…”  


 

“ _Please_!” Lucy interrupts her raising her voice, but without loses the composure. For a moment she is quite, looking curious how Regina is paralyze and watching her with exorbitant eyes, as if the mayor is front a ghost… or her nightmare. “Please, goes and don’t mess with my daughter again.”  


 

Lucy is waiting for a negation and another verbal fight. So, it’s a surprise that Regina star to walk going without say anything and with killer eyes.  


 

“Emma is not exaggerating”  


 

“That woman gives a lot of afraid…” Whispers Syvone, getting distance slowly from her mother. “, and she looks like a sad woman too.”  


 

“I noticed too, honey.”  


 

When Emma talks with her about Regina for unburden and to not killing someone for a mistake, Lucy is always thinking the woman acts more like a  _queen_  in her castle that a simple mayor, swearing all the people in the town are her  _subjects_ , they want it or not and for that reason she doesn’t like the tourists. You  _can’t_  control the tourist.  


 

So, Lucy is always hope the day the finally meeting of each other, all her senses are active just both have visual contact. But she feels another thing. Lucy can feel lonely and a broken heart. It’s so big the pain she feels it while they talk, she wanted cry and hug her. Sure the mayor had a difficult and sad life, forcing her to be as she is nowadays.  


 

Regina still has something  _good_  inside. Lucy can  _see it_.  


 

“Mom, your cell phone is ringing.”  


 

“Oh, thanks honey… It’s Emma!” And answer, left behind all the tension for her meeting with Regina. “What do you forget, my dear sister?”  


 

“Where are you?” Emma asks. She sounds a bit worried.  


 

“Don’t tell me you miss me so fast? Emma, I know you love me and you need me for be a sane person, but we deserve our own space.” Syvone are laughing low for her mother’s joking.  


 

“Don’t start now, Lucy! This is serious!” Lucy can imagined her with a hand in her blond hair and all nervous.  


 

“Okay, okay… not more jokes… for now. I’m in the pier. What’s happening?”  


 

“I need looking for someone lost in the forest and I need more help.”  


 

“Don’t talk more. I’ll help you.”  


 

* * *

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

   


 

Men are idiots.  


 

Belle is angry and hurt. She didn’t get out from the room that Prince Thomas gives her during her stay. If it was from her, she didn’t eat either, but a life is growing inside her stomach and only for that reason she accepts the maid’s food. The Council reunion is soon and Belle is still without wishes for leaves the room. She wants stay in the bed and hate Rumpelstiltskin forever.  


 

How could he say such barbarity?  


 

   


 

  
_“Are you sure the baby is mine?”_   


 

  
_She had imagined Rumpel say anything, even she thinks he can angry as an animal, but never expected he saying_ that _. She gets so angry that she has no control of her body and slaps him._  


 

  
_“How dare you?! Do you think I do it with anyone just because I do it with you?!” A slap is not enough, she has to_ kill him _. “I give you my virginity! I give you because_ I love you _!” Her eyes are red and moistened, her lips trembled and her throat hurts. All this because she is going to cry, but now she won’t do it in front him for proud. “And do you dare say me that?”_  


 

  
_Rumpelstiltskin looks like just noticed what he said and he is trying for a solution with a hug, but Belle doesn’t leave him catch her, moving her body for not forgive him easily._   


 

  
_“Belle, I…”_   


 

  
_“I love you” She repeats, maybe that sounds ridiculous, but she doesn’t matter now. “And that is not enough for you…”_   


 

  
_“It is!” Finally he can hug her and keeps her as close as possible to look them in their eyes. “I’m so sorry Belle, but this is not_ provided _”_  


 

  
_“Is not provided? What are you talking about?”_   


 

  
_But Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t say anything. For coward, Belle thinks angrier and finished the hug rudely; leaving him the fastest possible and screaming bas words about Rumpelstiltskin and how she doesn’t want see him again._   


 

   


 

“Is not provided? Pathetic excuse! He had a son! And is he still ignoring how the babies come to the world?!”  


 

She takes the pillow more close and throws through the air without worried where drops until listen a scream. Half ashamed and half curious, she checks the pillow punch Snow White in the face.  


 

“… Hai” Belle doesn’t know what to say in this situation.  


 

“Are you okay, Belle?” Snow is wearing a simple white dress and she doesn’t use de corset. She is hiding something. “You don’t get out from this room all the day and soon is the reunion”  


 

“I… I know I need talk with you about that…soon. But I don’t have de courage”  


 

Sometimes Snow knows how to act as a mother, maybe for her character of sweet and compressive woman. Slowly, she closes to Belle and invited her sit on in the bed at her side. Belle is starting feeling safe with Snow’s hands stroke her chocolate hair or her cheeks.  _This_  is Belle needs: someone who supports her. Snow doesn’t force the answers, she is waiting patient and smiling to her friend until she has the courage trusting on her.  


 

“I’m pregnant from The Dark One” She releases.  


 

Snow White doesn’t expect that, but she has much face control for not to drop the mandible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoy it


End file.
